Rin's Eyes
by heartgirl9229
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin have a child, and Rin dies in childbirth. Sesshoumaru has a hard time dealing with this, but when he looked into his daughter's eyes, he saw his mate, sor she had Rin's eyes... Summery Sucks
1. Farwell, My Love

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin began to die. He tried to get Tensaiga to pulse for him, but it remained still and cold. His love was dead. A cry came from the child she birthed and Sesshoumaru carefully picked her up with his only arm.

"Sesshoumaru," Rin cried out, gasping for air, "protect her. Protect our daughter!" Rim gasped for breath, but she found none. She soon became limp on the bed and then, in her mate's arm after he passed his daughter off to Jaken. He had no luck though, the Tensaiga refused to pulse for him, he couldn't save her.

Sheathing the sword, Sesshoumaru took the hanyou into his arm to get a better look at her. She had silky hair that was almost identical to his own hair, but hers only went to her shoulders. She had silver ears that had black tips, poking awkwardly out of her head like a dog, they reminded him of InuYasha's ears, but hers looked to big for her. Her face, Sesshoumaru noticed, had the same markings he had; in fact, she had all of his markings all over her body. Ankles, wrists, forehead, cheeks, waist, she had them almost everywhere he himself had them. But when he looked at her eyes, he almost dropped his stoic expression. Big chocolate eyes looked around everywhere and finally stared back at him. Rin's eyes.

"Jaken, bring the castle healer. Kaiba will know what to do."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" The toad squealed. Jaken bowed and went in search of the castle healer Kaiba, the fusion demon, and also the best healer the castle had ever seen.

"Kaiba, Lord Sesshoumaru requests your presents in his bedchambers right away."

Kaiba bowed to Jaken and walked to Sesshoumaru's room with only thoughts on the birthing that should have just happened. Something told him that something went wrong.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you called?" Kaiba bowed as he entered the room.

"Rin, she is..." He paused in regret, and then spoke. "… dead. Now that she is gone though, I need help with the baby."

"I am dreadfully sorry for your loss. But, of course Lord Sesshoumaru, it would be a great honor. What will you name her?"

"I have yet to decide." Sesshoumaru stated without once taking his eyes off of his pup.

"Do you know when you will announce her name?"

"On my birth date, just as tradition has always stated."

The hanyou hadn't cried that much yet, only once, but opted instead to gently toy with Sesshoumaru's armor. She was recently swatting playfully at one of the spikes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the young one will get hurt if you keep letting her play with that."

"Jaken, hold her, but be careful with her."

Jaken took the little girl into his short arms as Sesshoumaru and Kaiba worked on taking off Sesshoumaru's armor.

"Kaiba, examine her, and take care of Rin, you know what I want done with her. Jaken, have the room across from mine be prepared for her. I want you to move her room from the east wing to across from my own."

Kaiba took the baby and walked away cradling the hanyou in his arms. Soon after that, she started to cry. Sesshoumaru left his bedside to take the girl from Kaiba, and she instantly stopped crying. Jaken took his leave just as the little girl was placed back into his arms.

Kaiba had a few servants move Rin's dead body into the room used to create graves and statues. He instructed a fox demon named Adara to erect a statue of the deceased girl for a reminder of her spirit, for the castle hands had known Rin since she was young. Kaiba also had two twin butterfly demons named Kiyoshi and Haru prepare some final things. Kiyoshi painted a last portrait of the lady of the western lands and Haru later that say buried Rin beneath her favorite tree close to where Sesshoumaru's Mom's tomb was located. Haru finished building Rin's tomb in no time and buried her right as the sun had set.

Sesshoumaru got several nursemaids to take care of his daughter, and sent a messenger pigeon demon to request InuYasha and his pack's presence in the castle to meet the baby as tradition clearly stated. That unfortunately meant that he would have to put up with them until the baby's name was announced in a week, she was born exactly a week away from his.

InuYasha arrived at the castle the next day along with his mate and her adopted son Shippo. InuYasha only agreed to come because of the dog demon traditions.

"Sesshoumaru, do ya have an item to control the kid's demon blood?" InuYasha asked dully.

"No, this Sesshoumaru was not aware that she would need one."

"Totosai makes them, I suggest you and your son go and visit him."

"InuYasha, I have a daughter, not a son."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, when can we see the baby?" Kagome asked. Kagome had mated with InuYasha after they had defeated Naraku, so she still looked young.

"Now, if you wish." He led the three guests into a room across from his own and pointed to a baby being coddled by five nursemaids.

"May I hold her?" The anxious Kagome squealed. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and had the nursemaids leave for now. Kagome took the crying baby from the last nursemaid before she left and the baby stopped crying instantly.

"I think she likes you!" Shippo said as he crowded around the baby. Sesshoumaru sat sown in a chair and watched his half sister-in-law.

Kagome touched the infant's ears and the baby began to claw Kagome's hand causing blood to drip from her hand, the sudden attack almost made Kagome drop the baby. Sesshoumaru stood up and took the baby from Kagome and the child fell asleep the moment she was in his arms.

"Jaken will show you to your rooms."

Jaken grumbled when he heard this, but ushered the group out of the room and down the hall to two spacious guest rooms, one for InuYasha and Kagome, and one for Shippo.

Sesshoumaru watched the baby in his arms with his stoic expression and attempted to think of a name that would fit her. The only name that came to mind was Rin, but he refused to name his daughter after his mate. People would begin to think he was weak.

The baby looked so peaceful in his arms, and Sesshoumaru would have liked this so much better if one, Rin were still alive, and two, she weren't a hanyou, but he knew he couldn't change either thing.

**A/N – How do you like this?**

**Disclaimer – I still don't own them, Takahashi sensei does.**


	2. Sleep, My Little One

Sesshoumaru woke up and found himself in his bed. His head was hurting, but he decided to get dressed and ignore it. He found his clothes laid out for him and put them on, but left his armor on the wardrobe. Sesshoumaru refused to look at the bed in fear of remembering what had just occurred, so he instead left for his daughter's room.

With only four days left before his birthday, Sesshoumaru had a lot to do. Paperwork he had to finish, choosing a name for his daughter, and throwing a party to celebrate both birthdays. The last would have been something his mate would have done, but he would have to settle it like he did before she arrived.

His daughter, he found, was screaming in her crib with the nursemaids doing everything they could to try and calm her down. Sesshoumaru merely brushed pass the confused women and picked the baby up. She stopped crying and Sesshoumaru's cold eyes glared at the nursemaids.

"If you can't handle a baby girl, then leave immediately. Otherwise, this Sesshoumaru will personally eliminate the next one to fail in their job."

Sesshoumaru turned on his heels and walked down to his study with the baby in hand. He looked down at her and she locked gaze with him. Sesshoumaru could not help but soften his gaze at the hanyou.

Once he was in his study, he had a servant bring in an extra crib and placed her in it so he could keep a good eye on her as he worked. He knew she was asleep the moment he finished his paperwork by the even breaths she was taking.

He brought her back to the nursemaids and found three of them missing.

So far, the only name he could think of was Sachiko, but it was a start, he actually didn't mind naming his daughter after his mother.

Sesshoumaru followed his nose and found his brother and his pack in Shippo's room. He walked in and sat down in a chair on the corner. The group turned their attention to him.

"I assume InuYasha has told you all about dog demon traditions by now, or at least traditions involving birth so I will be brief. I require you all to be dressed in your finest clothes, my seamstress Jasmine will be here tomorrow after sunset."

"Feh, it ain't like we can leave stupid."

Sesshoumaru's eyes showed a glimpse of anger before going back into his cold demeanor. He silently walked out and went to the indoor hot springs for a bath.

The nursemaids were in a state of panic. They had noticed that unless she was asleep or in the arms of her father, the baby would not stop crying.

Michiko, the head nursemaid, tried her hardest to calm the hanyou down. As a fairy demon, she thought it would be a snap, a few songs to make her drowsy, food to sustain her, but nothing was working.

The other demons had just left, fearing for their lives, leaving her alone and Michiko sat in a new rocking chair that Sesshoumaru had invented. She was rocking the baby and singing softly to her using every ounce of power to get the baby to sleep. She suddenly remembered an old pixie tune her mother had used on a fussy baby and began to sing it.

"You wish to play the day away.

You see the Earth is waiting for you.

You need to see the one whose heart you hold so dear.

So sleep, my little one, for he'll be coming soon. 

Wait my little one, his heart is holding you.

The eagles fly above you,

While the ants watch from below.

Sleep, my little one, the sun is setting today,

But awake tomorrow, to meet another day."

Michiko watched happily as the fairy magic worked and the girl was consumed by sleep. Michiko placed the baby in her crib and she walked over to a small futon on the other side of the room and went to bed.

Sesshoumaru felt relaxed the next morning. He almost had everything planned out; all he needed to finish was her name, which meant he needed to spend time with her.

He walked in and noticed the other two had left as well. Michiko, the only one he could remember well, was sitting in the rocking chair with the sleeping girl in her arms.

"Michiko, you're free for the next three days. I wish to spend time with the pup."

Michiko looked up at her lord and handed him the baby girl. Michiko looked at Sesshoumaru, with her light pink eyes shimmering, and spoke quietly and bowed, "Choose well Lord Sesshoumaru." She said with a knowing look and left, her blue hair cascading down her back like a mini waterfall.

The pup opened her eyes as she smelled her father's scent and snuggled closer to his chest, pushing her nose into his haori. The strong scent of sweat, sandalwood, and a hint of blood made her sneeze and Sesshoumaru looked down at her with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Who would have thought that this Sesshoumaru were to have a hanyou child."

Another name came to him, Maeko, or truthful child, but he hated the name.

"You are more trouble than I thought you to be." He said staring at her, she looked up and smiled widely with her eyes staring at him. Sesshoumaru smiled back. He knew no one was watching, except maybe Rin, so he dropped his stoic facade.

The pup yawned loudly and Sesshoumaru saw her toothless mouth and pink gums. The pup began to yawn for a second time. She snuggled into her father's arm and fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru sat down in the rocking chair and he too was consumed by sleep.

He woke up and the sun was streaming through the window. Sesshoumaru guessed it to be around noon and carried the pup towards the gardens where he was expecting his mother's family to be.

With his stoic expression and cold walk, Sesshoumaru came upon them. His grandmother My-duyen, grandfather Zhi, his eldest uncle Jayden, Jayden's mate Aletta, and their two sons Denzel and Roshaun, Denzel's mate Clarissa and their four pups, Tatyana, Cole, Kyran, and Amethyst, his second eldest uncle Sebola, his mate Adoncia, their child Lana and her mate Clay, with their new son who was nameless, and finally, his mother's older sister Sahirah.

Sesshoumaru arrived with the baby in his arm and bowed low to them in respect. He made sure his daughter wouldn't fall and he was secretly glad he hadn't put his armor back on. He rose from his bow and his family bowed back. The kids of course bowed lower than his cousins, aunt, uncles, or grandparents.

My-duyen saw the pup in his arm and walked over to him and picked her up. She knew the pup was a hanyou, they all did, but something was plaguing her mind.

"I hope you all had an easy passage from the Southern lands." Sesshoumaru said as he led them all to his castle. The pups ran ahead and his grandfather introduced Adoncia since Sesshoumaru had met everyone else at various naming ceremonies.

"Sesshoumaru." He looked up at his grandmother who was currently playing with her great-grandchild. "How is your mate, you failed to tell us about her."

"She died after the pup was born." Sesshoumaru's stoic expression didn't change, but the adults' did.

"Where did you burry her?" Aletta questioned. Sesshoumaru pointed to a shrine type tomb up ahead that was built underneath a big sakura tree.

The group remained silent except for a gurgle or two from his nameless girl and his nameless second cousin.

Sesshoumaru led the dog demons towards his own private hall and let them all choose the best rooms for themselves. InuYasha's room was further down so he didn't have to worry about them. My-duyen handed Sesshoumaru the baby and he left for her room and sat in the rocking chair.

His father's family was to arrive in two days from the East and Sesshoumaru wasn't looking forward to them. In his opinion, they were too much like InuYasha, and everyone else he invited for the ceremony would arrive on that day and leave after the week of celebration.

Sesshoumaru knew that with only three days left until the actual naming, he would have a lot of work to do.

**A/N - How do you like this?**

**Disclaimer – I still don't own them, Takahashi sensei does.**


	3. Teshi

Sesshoumaru bowed low as he saw My-duyen step into his child's room.

As he looked at his grandmother, he noticed for the first time how much she looked like his own mother.

My-duyen's silky, chrome hair fell past her ankles and lightly grazed the ground. Her skin had a dark tan and almost looked red. Her traditional kimono was pure black with a silver obi and had a single red rose on the back. The cloth looked like it was made from Maiden's Flower, a rare cloth that Sesshoumaru remembered his mother using when creating her own clothes, his mother made the cloth but it was hard work. Finally, she went barefoot, something his mother always did.

"Where is she?" She asked as she looked around. Sesshomaru got out of the rocking chair and picked up his sleeping daughter from her crib. He offered his grandmother the rocking chair and once she was seated, handed her the child. Sesshoumaru pulled up a regular chair from the corner on the room and sat across from his My-duyen.

"I remember this room, it used to be yours, was it not?" She didn't wait for him to reply before coddling the young one and speaking again. "You and your father are the same you know. What did he call his inventions? I forget, but he was always saying he would westernize the world. Some of his inventions are being used in the South. They're more convenient."

Sesshoumaru's child swiped at her rose making My-duyen smile at her.

"You know Sesshoumaru, for a hanyou she's not at all what we expected. We were expecting a mini InuYasha, but I guess her father must be raising her correctly. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"No, nothing has come to me."

My-duyen gently tickled the pup's stomach causing her to burble and laugh. "Hello there young one, do you know who I am? I'm your My-duyen."

Sesshoumaru watched them and wondered if Rin would have done the same thing, he knew that his mother's family would have loved Rin as much as he did.

He frowned, but his pup's laughter made him remember a story My-duyen had told him long ago, and he knew he had her name.

"Teshi."

My-duyen looked up and smiled softly. "What?"

"Her name is Teshi."

"That name brings back old stories."

"That's where I got the name from."

"One day, either you or I will have to tell her some stories. I believe she'll love them, I know your mother did."

Jaken burst into the room out of breath and bowed. " My lord, your family is looking for you."

Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken and scowled, "Then tell them where I am and leave us." Jaken bowed again and left the room.

"Is that really Jaken? I thought your father would have killed him many years ago."

My-duyen was playing with Teshi when Sesshoumaru's grandfather, uncle and cousins came in.

"Where are Aletta, Sahirah, Adoncia, and the pups?"

"They're with InuYasha's mate and her adopted son. They seem to be getting along."

Sesshoumaru pulled out more chairs and soon everyone was sitting in a circle.

"Sesshoumaru, have you thought of a name for my great-granddaughter yet?" Zhi asked with a smirk. My-duyen answered for him. "Yes he has, but you won't find out until he announces it."

My-duyen handed Teshi to her mate. Zhi frowned at her, but smile when she began to play with the spikes on his armor. Carefully handing the girl back to My-duyen, Zhi took off his armor and took back the pup.

"Now I see why you haven't been wearing any armor, she has a fascination like no other." Zhi carefully put a hand on the back of her head and his other hand supported her back so she was sitting up facing him. For a brief moment, Sesshoumaru felt jealous due to his lack of a second arm, but it was slowly regenerating, it was already down to his elbow and in nine year he knew he would have his full arm back.

"Sesshoumaru, you really should smile more often. It really wouldn't hurt." Jayden said as he too took off his armor and lifted the baby out of her great-grandfather's lap and into his own.

"She's cute. Did she get her eye color from Rin, they look just like hers." Sebola stated, he had only seen Rin at previous baby naming ceremonies and once when she was a little girl.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded as he reached out for her.

"While you all are playing pass the pup, why don't I visit the others, Zhi hun, do you know where the women are?"

"I'll show you." Zhi and My-duyen left the boys in the pup's room and left for the gardens.

Jayden watched as the pup snuggled up against Sesshoumaru's chest, sniff, sneeze, and fall asleep with her nose pressed against his haori.

"I think she likes you." Sebola stated, Jayden pushed his nephew gently. "Thank you for stating the obvious."

"Your welcome!" Sebola replied and Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at them.

Another sneeze was heard from Teshi, and Sesshoumaru blew into her face, which surprisingly calmed her down. "Sessh, after awhile you're going to have a toddler on your hands." Jayden told the new father. "I'm gonna go see Aletta, you should come."

Sesshoumaru followed the guys out and talked with his aunt Sahirah, Kagome, and InuYasha for the rest of the day.

Sesshoumaru woke up to the sound of a baby crying across the hall and went over to her. Teshi was covered in sweat and tossing and turning all over the crib, she smelled scared so he went over to her and picked her up. In her sleep, Teshi sniffed his robe and calmed down. Sesshoumaru looked outside and saw the sun rise for the first time since his mother died and he smiled, he knew that this pup was going to be trouble for him though, he was having trouble with his stoic facade and that, he could not allow.

Adoncia entered the room with a worried expression on her face, but when she saw Sesshoumaru smiling, it fled and she sat down in a chair that was still in the circle. Sesshoumaru joined her in the rocking chair.

"Is she alright? I heard her crying and then it suddenly stopped."

"She had a nightmare." Sesshoumaru stated placidly.

Adoncia yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Sesshoumaru, I believe your pup needs a bath. Here, I can do that for you." Sesshoumaru looked at her with a careful eye and slowly handed Adoncia the hanyou. Adoncia left the baby's room and came back thirty minutes later with a bubbly little girl gurgling away.

"I like her scent Sesshoumaru. It's peaceful." Sesshoumaru nodded and sniffed the child Adoncia placed in his arms; the child was his all right. Teshi's vanilla and brown sugar scent jumped out at him.

"Bye Sesshoumaru." Adoncia left her silent nephew alone with his daughter.

Kaiba entered the baby's room when he smelled Sesshoumaru there and walked in and bowed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the lady's statue has been finished along with her portrait. Where would you like them?"

Sesshoumaru put the hyper pup into her crib and walked over to his castle healer.

"Put her portrait next to the other Western Ladies in the main hallway next to my mother's. As for her statue, bring that in here and place it at the foot of the crib."

"Yes my Lord, by the way, your father's family has arrived early and are waiting for you in the main hall." Kaiba bowed and rushed to tell the servants what to do with the artwork of the late Lady of the Western lands.

**A/N - How do you like this?**

**Disclaimer – I still don't own them, Takahashi sensei does.**


	4. The End of the First Day, The Arrival

By the time Sesshoumaru and Teshi arrived at the main hall, Rin's portrait had already been put up. That was where they found Sesshoumaru's family.

"Wow, she died in childbirth." Aoife, Sesshoumaru's other grandmother stated in shock as she read the gold plated information plaque underneath Rin's portrait.

"Who died?" One of the seven pups asked. Sesshoumaru wasn't able to see which one it was.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru stated and the family turned around and saw him staring at the picture.

"Sesshoumaru!" Aoife hugged his neck and took the baby out of his arm. "She's beautiful! We've missed you, we moved to the East when your aunt Nelia married the Eastern Lord, but she's here with two of her kids. Some of us will be joining tomorrow, but when I heard my grandson had a child I rushed right over." Sesshoumaru finally was given a chance to see who had come.

Aoife's mate had died before Sesshoumaru was born, but she came with her son eldest grandson Kael, his mate, an elemental demon named Breena, and their three kids Jin, Gannon, and Saffron, Aoife's eldest daughter Nelia and her daughter Isabella and eldest son Dante, and Aoife's second grandson Torin and his mate Vinvella with their two kids Cianna and Edeline.

Nelia traded Isabella off for Teshi, and Aoife didn't mind too much, she was still holding a baby and Jin was busy staring at Izayoi's picture.

"Sesshoumaru, why is there a picture on top of Grandma Sachiko's?"

Breena's eyes flew open and she went over to her son who would have been about sixteen if he were a human and told him to follow her.

Aoife saw Sesshoumaru's glare head strait for Jin and decided to butt in, "That was InuYasha's mother, and her picture is on top of Sachiko's because Sachiko was my son's first mate and is to be remembered first." Sesshoumaru calmed down and lead them to his hall allowing them to choose which room they wanted, as long as it wasn't already occupied.

Sesshoumaru made sure to get Teshi back from Nelia before she went in search of a room like everyone else.

Sesshoumaru took Teshi back to the main hall and stood in front of Rin's portrait.

"This, is your mother Rin. You have her eyes and she loved you." Sesshoumaru held his daughter in front of Rin's portrait and then moved down to his mother's. "This is your grandmother, Sachiko. She died out by the river." Sesshoumaru stood staring at both pictures until he decided that today, he would eat.

He ordered Jaken to have the cooks prepare a good feast for all of his guests, and went to put Teshi into her crib. Teshi began to cry the moment he left the room and Sesshoumaru sighed. He looked back with the intent of telling her to calm down, but when he looked at her, he saw Rin's eyes and couldn't say it. He picked her up and headed towards the dining room.

Sesshoumaru was the first one to arrive and so he went to his spot at the head of the table. Everyone started to fill in including InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo. The feast was laid out on the table and looked marvelous.

There was cooked meat and raw meat of several variations, fruits and vegetables, and of course desserts. The soup that was brought first was a southern tradition, miso soup, and for those who didn't want that, hot and sour meat soup. Everyone enjoyed each others company, and the night moved on.

Sesshoumaru walked to Teshi's room step after deliberate step. She had begun to fuss and Sesshoumaru didn't wish to deal with a crying baby.

By the time Teshi was put into her crib, she was in full-blown hysterics, which made Sesshoumaru growl. My-duyen stepped into the baby's room and placed her wrinkled hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, effectively quieting him.

The old lady walked over to Teshi and picked her up. My-duyen looked at her grandchild and glared at him as she walked over to the chair she had been sitting in the day before and sat down.

Teshi wailed louder and louder and soon, Sesshoumaru's entire maternal family, excluding the pups, burst into the room and surrounded My-duyen. Sesshoumaru sat down next to her as everyone grabbed a chair and formed a circle.

My-duyen smiled down at the baby after looking into her mouth.

"Sesshoumaru, I believe your daughter has just begun teething. She's growing her fangs."

Sesshoumaru reached for Teshi and held her, but his face didn't soften as he listened to her scream. He saw the glint of a fang amongst her gums, and although he didn't show it, he was celebrating inside.

He held her close before passing her around for everyone to hold.

"You know, tomorrow is the start of the celebration." Lana stated as if she just realized how close they were to the celebration week.

"Yep, to think Sesshoumaru is turning 270 tomorrow. Do you have everything ready?" Clarissa asked, cat eyes scanned his for lies and her cat tail swishing

Sesshoumaru nodded and watched as My-duyen miraculously quieted the baby.

"Sesshoumaru, go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

**A/N - How do you like this?**

**Disclaimer – I still don't own them, Takahashi sensei does.**


	5. Start of Day Two, The Meeting

Sesshoumaru woke before the sun rose and got dressed in his appropriate attire. The same clothes his father, grandfather, great grandfather, and several other generations before him wore during their pup's celebration.

The clothing looked similar to what he normally wore, but his haori was black with the red similar to his own at the shoulders. His hatori was also black. He wore the same shoes he always wore and he told the servant that was dressing him to put him in his special armor. The special armor was crafted in the same was his regular armor was, but this armor was made of pure silver with duller points at the shoulder.

Sesshoumaru strode swiftly to his daughter's room and picked her up. He grabbed a 'teething ring' as his brother's mate called it along with a 'pacifier.' Being careful of the young girl and his armor, Sesshoumaru carried his young sleeping daughter to her mother's tomb.

Sesshoumaru walked slowly into the tomb and looked down at his daughter. She remained asleep.

"Rin…" He had to leave; he hated being in here, knowing that he had the power to save her, but couldn't, got to him.

He left slowly and closed the tomb door. He turned around only to bump into Zhi and My-duyen.

My-duyen took Teshi from him and Zhi asked Sesshoumaru to follow him into what appeared to be a meeting room. One he had never been in before.

"Sesshoumaru, did you remember the two items I instructed you to get for your daughter?"

"I have not been able to find them, and Totosai has been ignoring me."

"I have figured that he might. I will bring you to him and then help you find the other, they aren't hard to locate if you know their location."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and the two left the room and took to the sky.

Totosai wasn't hard to find, he was taking to his ox and eating.

Zhi stopped in front of the old sword master.

"Zhi! And Sesshoumaru? What do you want?"

"My grandchild needs your service to create a weapon for his pup, the child should be able to have it at the age of five, but I would prefer to have it in the castle now."

"I see, and what type of weapon do you want him to wield?"

Sesshoumaru stepped up and glared at Totosai, "She will be requiring a sword."

Totosai thought and grinned, "You have a hanyou daughter?"

Zhi nodded his head.

Totosai grabbed his pliers and stepped up to Sesshoumaru. "You have to open your mouth or I can't do this."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth and Totosai pulled out his largest canine.

"A fighting sword I assume? It will be done by tomorrow, I'll deliver it to the Western castle."

Zhi said something to Totosai before flying away, closely followed by Sesshoumaru.

"We're heading towards the South at the junction where all of the borders meet."

Sesshoumaru watched as they came upon what looked like a demon standing at the junction.

Zhi landed in front of the faerie.

"Sabre, I hope you are well."

"As well as I can be." Sabre's elemental markings began to glow and change into a picture of sunshine.

"This is my grandchild. This is Sabre, the last of the elemental faeries."

"Why have you brought him here Zhi?"

"I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"What did you have in mind?" She unfolded her wings, they reminded Sesshoumaru of blue glass.

"His child was born and his mate died in childbirth. The child is a female hanyou and I was hoping you would…"

"Say no more." She said gently before closing her eyes and made a large bag appear before Zhi.

"Everything in there the child may have. Sesshoumaru, I wish you luck in raising Teshi."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and into her soft emerald green eyes, "You were not informed of my name, nor my child's."

"Sesshoumaru, there is very little an elemental faerie like myself does not know. I hear everything carried by even the slightest wind."

Sesshoumaru bowed and the two rushed back to the castle. They were late for the celebration.


	6. Almost Late

By the time Sesshoumaru and Zhi arrived at the castle, the festivities had begun and he found his daughter and Mi-duyen surrounded by elder youkai.

"My-duyen, she is… precious." A spider youkai stated disdainfully.

Sesshoumaru walked up to My-duyen and took his daughter from her.

"Happy birthday, Sesshoumaru." My-duyen gave her grandson a hug.

"Yolanda." Sesshoumaru said politely to the spider.

Yolanda merely huffed away.

"We're lucky that the first day only entails meeting the guests."

"Naming ceremonies are supposed to be long, I remember yours. Your father wore the same clothing you yourself are wearing today."

Sesshoumaru's face went back to his black void of emotion.

"Sesshoumaru, perhaps it would be best if you feed your daughter… inside the castle walls."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head once, as he began his relatively short journey to the castle. The real festivities didn't start until nightfall, so Sesshoumaru felt nothing as he left.

Sesshoumaru walked into his daughter's room and sat down. She had been fed already, and he knew it. He could still smell the foods she had been given on her breath. He gently placed her on the floor and watched her lay on her stomach. She began to fuss, and Sesshoumaru reached out to grab her, but was stopped by Kaiba.

"Kaiba let me get to my daughter."

"My lord, wait and watch… don't coddle her. She won't learn if you don't give her a chance to figure it out on her own."

Sesshoumaru ignored the last part, but watched his daughter.

The pup thrashed around on the floor, crying even louder, and Sesshoumaru couldn't take it… his pup needed him. Reaching down, he picked her up and she stopped crying.

Kaiba sighed and slowly retreated from the room.

"Your name will be announced tomorrow Teshi." Sesshoumaru told her. She was awake, but she was ignoring him. He could tell.

Her eyes were closed as if she were asleep, but her breathing was fast and uneven. Sesshoumaru sat down in the rocking chair and watched his daughter. He didn't know how long he was there for, or how late it was getting, but eventually the two fell asleep in the quiet room…


	7. The End of the Begining

Sesshoumaru kneeled down at the head of the table with his daughter in his arms

**Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha or it's characters, I just mess with them.**

Sesshoumaru kneeled down at the head of the table with his daughter in his arms. As customary, he waited for his My-duyen to begin the festivities.

My-duyen watched everyone quiet down as she stood up and looked upon each and every guest, because the mother was not here, she felt she should do something special in honor of her.

"Welcome. Tonight we are here to celebrate the birth of a beautiful baby girl, and the first child of the tai-youkai Sesshoumaru."

Everyone at the table bowed their head towards him in respect and once again turned their attention to My-duyen.

"During this miraculous birth, the cycle decided there were too any lives in this world, and the mother, Rin, died after child birth. May she rest in peace knowing she left her mate with someone to remember her by."

Everyone was deathly quiet, even the kids only fidgeted slightly. My-duyen paused for a few moments before taking the child from Sesshoumaru. Teshi smiled at the familiar face.

"Sesshoumaru. May your daughter grow to be as strong and powerful as the wind itself. With out further ado, I present Teshi."

There was a murmur that began to accumulate around the table. Teshi giggled and yawn before falling comfortably asleep in My-duyen's arms.

"May we begin eating in celebration!" My-duyen held Teshi close and smiled down at her. Everyone began to eat the food on the table and much talk and congratulations were said. The room was filled with talk and food and merriment. Sesshoumaru actually thought for the first time, that the next few days would be… fun. Something he had not thought of for a while.

Once the food was done, everyone gathered in the castle's biggest room and went up to Sesshoumaru and My-duyen to meet Teshi. Teshi was enjoying the attention, and when InuYasha asked to hold her and My-duyen handed her over, laughed and held onto his index finger firmly as she smiled.

"Hey, give it back!" InuYasha attempted to take his finger back as Kagome laughed at him and took a picture with a camera she had brought. She put the camera in her pocket and slowly took the baby from InuYasha lovingly.

Moving over to a seat, Kagome rocked Teshi happily and played with her.

"InuYasha, your mate is wonderful with pups." My-duyen said as she watched Kagome.

"Feh, well I should hope, she is pregnant." My-duyen laughed and enjoyed herself until it was time for everyone to retire to their rooms.

"Your brother's mate is pregnant. Your daughter will have the pleasure of growing up with someone close to her age."

"She'll have her other cousins."

"They aren't hanyou though." My-duyen left and went to sleep in her room, preparing to energize herself for the next day of festivities. The gifts.


End file.
